


Absence Makes The...

by NatRogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Romanogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enjoying A Day Off, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Living Together, PWP, Post-Mission, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is a little bossy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRogers/pseuds/NatRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Busy saving the world as SHIELD agents, Steve and Natasha have barely seen each other in the last three weeks. So when Steve manages to get them a day off, they make sure to put it to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes The...

Natasha stirs at the feeling of soft kisses trailing up her shoulder. _Steve_ , she thinks. She smiles and slowly cracks an eye open, expecting the harsh morning light, but the stinging brightness never comes. Instead, their bedroom is dark in the way it only is when a storm is raging down on DC. The sound of rain against concrete outside confirms her assumption. She rolls onto her back and finds Steve staring down at her with that small grin he knows she loves so much.

“Hey,” he greets, leaning down to kiss her.

“You’re home,” she says dreamily once his lips leave hers. She feels his smile against her as he moves to plant a knee on either side of her hips, effectively trapping her beneath him.

“So are you,” Steve points out, lightly nipping on the skin just below her jaw with his teeth. Natasha’s only response is to crane her neck up even more to give him better access.

It suddenly dawns on Natasha that they both haven’t been home at the same time in nearly three weeks. To say that their jobs were time consuming would be an understatement. The world of arms dealers, drug cartels, human trafficking, terrorism, and whatever else that’s out there that SHIELD’s actively trying to put a stop to never seems to rest. Natasha alone has been in three different continents and eleven countries in a span of three weeks and she can’t even begin to imagine what Steve’s schedule must have been like.  


They haven’t been in the same room for more than five minutes without one of them getting called out on yet another mission. If not for the growing pile of laundry by their washer, there really wasn’t any evidence to suggest that either of them have been home. So the very fact that both she and Steve are home and still in bed tells her that something is definitely off. She places a hand on each of his cheeks, forcing him to look at her and lifts a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. “What did you do?”

“I have no idea what you mean,” he tries. Steve is a terrible liar, and they both know it. Natasha keeps her eyebrow raised, waiting for him to spill the truth. He sighs and sits back on his knees.

“I went on that last mission as a favor to Fury,” he explains. “He’s not the only one who can demand.”

Natasha’s eyes widen in disbelief as she pushes herself to sit up. “You negotiated with Fury?” He nods at that. “You, Steve Rogers, the most obedient soldier in the history of soldiers, demanded a day off and... and… and he just… _agreed_?”

“Please, don’t hide your disbelief on my account.”

“But, _how_?” He silences her inquiry with another kiss.

“I’ve barely seen you in the last three weeks,” he reminds her. “Do you really want to waste our time discussing how I got Fury to give us a day off?”

“Oh, no,” she says huskily, drawing her lips into that seductive smirk she’s mastered all too well before straddling his lap. She raises her lips to his ear before whispering, “I have other ideas.”

With a devious smile, she roughly pushes his shoulders. He falls back, the top of his head a couple of inches away from the end of the mattress. She wastes no time and crawls up his body, her lips following her hands as they explore the broad expanse of his bare torso. Her smile widens when she sees his erection already tenting against the fabric constraint that is his boxers. Her hands and lips continue their sensual assault on his body, grazing every plane and dip of strong muscle covered by flawless skin. Well, nearly flawless skin. She finds an already fading bruise just below his right pectoral and runs a finger gently over it.

“Some thug got a lucky shot in while I wasn’t looking,” he explains, bracing himself on his elbows so he can look at her.

“Poor baby,” she teases. She gives his lips a quick peck, fully intending to finish what she started prior to finding his bruise, but his reflexes are much quicker. Steve wraps his arms around her, deepening their kiss before flipping them back to where they originally started.

“I know you have ideas,” he says, kissing down her neck again. “And we’ll definitely try them later.” It’s a promise and she knows it, her stomach coiling in both anticipation and excitement. “But I have a plan.”

“Oh?” she inquires, biting down on her bottom lip as he pays special attention to her collarbone.

“Oh, yeah,” he clarifies before adding, “had the entire flight from Bogotá to DC to think about it. To _strategize_.”

She wants to ask him to elaborate, and elaborate he does. “Hafta make up for those three weeks we spent apart.” His fingers push the thin strap of her white camisole off of her left shoulder before kissing the spot where the strap once was. “But we’re gonna take our time.” His words go straight to her core, the heat at the pit of her stomach building as he does the same to the strap on her right. “Gonna make you feel so good.” His breath is warm against the gooseflesh on her chest. He helps her pull her arms out of the straps of her top before his fingers push it down to reveal her luscious mounds, peppering the tops with kisses. “Gonna make you _scream_.” Natasha whimpers at the promise in his words. She feels her nipples harden to dusk pink peaks as they meet the cool air in their bedroom. His mouth is so close that if he would only lean down…

“Steve,” Natasha breathes out, arching her back. Her hand that was resting on his hip moves down to his boxers. She lets her fingers dance their way past the waistband in an attempt to get him to move with more urgency. No dice. He catches her hand with his own and kisses the inside of her palm.

“Don’t worry, Nat.” Steve kisses each of her knuckles before entangling her fingers with his. He looks up at her so he can take in her angelic features. Her plump lips parted ever so slightly as she tries to keep her breathing in check. Her perfect button nose. Her eyes, a perfect cross between blue and green, dark with desire and pupils wide. Creamy, porcelain skin that covers her from head to toe. He has to close his eyes just thinking about her perfection to keep his own arousal in check. “I’m gonna make love to you until there isn’t an inch of you that I haven’t touched and left shaking.”

Natasha shudders in pleasure at his words. Who could blame her? Steve Rogers, the national symbol of valor, the man whose morals were undeniably steadfast, the captain of the Avengers who did not tolerate profanity in any form over their comms channel during battle was promising to _wreck_ her.

His name is a desperate whimper on her lips. She pushes the balls of her feet into his back in an attempt to get more friction between them. He finally takes mercy on her and hooks his thumbs into the band of her lacy maroon panties, pulling them down as he scoots further down the bed.

His Adam’s apple bobs, gulping at the sight of her before him. Natasha lays with her hair fanned out just below the pillow, auburn locks dark against the white of their bed sheets. She’s bare, save for the white cami that’s bunched beneath her heaving chest and above her toned stomach. With one knee bent and her other leg stretched out, he can see right between her legs. The thin strip of well kept hair. The bundle of nerves peeking from under its hood. The soft pink lips glistening with her arousal.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Steve asks, kissing the ankle of her outstretched leg. “Do you know how much I’ve missed you?” His lips caress her calf, the side of her knee, the inside of her thigh. “How long it’s been since I’ve touched you like this?” He gives the top of her sex a single swipe with the pad of his thumb and she groans in both need and frustration. His thumb comes away wet. He sucks his thumb into his mouth and she curses because damn if that isn’t the most erotic sight she’s ever seen. “So good, baby. So good.” His thumb comes back down to her core, touch so light she can barely feel it. “This for me, Nat? Are you wet for me?”

“Yes, baby! Yes. Yes. All for you. Please!” Natasha always thought she was above begging, but she is so wound up that she actually thinks of making an exception. _There’s a first time for everything_. Thankfully, he doesn't make her wait long. Leaning his head down, he gives her a cursory lick up her slit. She almost careens at that, knotting her fingers in his short blonde hair. He stops again, and she thinks she might actually cry.

“Hands to yourself, baby,” he tells her. “Hands up or I’ll stop.”

Natasha obliges, entangling her left hand in her own hair and gripping the comforter with the other. Her neck strains as she pushes her head back harder while Steve continues to lick around her outer lips. His tongue is soft and kittenish against her, not giving her nearly enough pressure to push her over the edge. She feels her orgasm slowly and torturously building in the tips of her toes, the pit of her stomach, the base of her spine. Steve bends her other knee, pushing her feet farther apart before dipping his tongue between her folds.

“Rogers!” she cries out, tears stinging her eyes at how badly she needs her release. Her body’s tense with how wound up she is, her thighs slick with her own sweat and wetness as his tongue works in and out of her. “ _Pozhaluista, malysh. Pozhaluista!_ ”

Steve gives into her pleas. Moving his tongue up ever so slightly, he finds her bud at the top and takes it between his lips. Though his plans are much more elaborate than this, he doesn’t have time to do much more because before he knows it, her body is pulsing, toes curling into the mattress as her nerves buzz as she reaches her peak.

Natasha barely has time to recover before Steve has an arm under her knees and back, lifting her towards the headboard of their bed. Somehow, and she really doesn't have the wherewithal right now to think about how and when, he’s shed his boxers. She can feel him pressing against her hip and that’s just about all it takes to reignite the fire in the pit of her stomach. He sets her down on her side of the bed and moves to sit with his back against the headboard, long muscular legs stretched out before him. She takes the hand he is offering and lets him guide her to sit astride him, her dripping core hanging just above his navel as his hardness rests firmly on the curve of her bottom. She’s still wobbly from her first orgasm so he sets his hands on her hips to steady her and orders her to clasp her hands behind his neck.

“Tired?” he asks. She shakes her head no and he smiles. “Good, because I’m not done with you yet.”

She presses her lips to his and her blood thrums with desire once again at tasting herself on him. They kiss lazily, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck while his hands softly caress the skin on her sides.

“I missed you,” she confesses, lips still only a millimeter apart from his. Steve groans as Natasha purposely grinds back on his throbbing erection, tightening his hold on her hips to keep her still. “You were gone for so long,” she says, though he knows she’s only teasing. After all, she’s been gone just as much as he has, but he’s only too happy to play along.

“I’m sorry,” he says. Natasha's response dies in her throat when he takes one of her pert nipples in his mouth and teasingly rolls the other between two of his fingers. She arches her back, pushing her breast further into his hot mouth and moans as he lightly scrapes his teeth against her stimulated bud, applying just the right amount of pressure that he’s toeing the line between pain and pleasure. He releases her nipple with a pop and looks up at her. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

She smiles down at him and lowers his head to her other breast and he obediently repeats his actions. “Want you so deep,” she says mid gasp as he increases the pressure of his mouth.

“Oh yeah?” he asks, dropping his left hand from her nipple to his lap. He hooks his right arm tight behind her back to push her towards him, her chest flat on his and her face just a little past his left shoulder. He takes his hardened length in one hand and gently guides it to the entrance of her velvety folds. He turns his head so his mouth is right by her ear. “This what you want?”

“Yes,” she breathes, completely at his mercy once again.

“Like this?” he asks, slowly sliding the head of his cock up and down her pulsing cavern. She visibly shakes when he hits her still engorged nub.

“Inside. Want you inside me,” she instructs.

“Oh, like this?” He tilts his hips up, teasingly sliding an inch into her. She closes her eyes in anticipation, he's so close but so far at the same time. She wants more. _Needs_ more. “Is this what you want, Nat?”

“Deeper, baby,” she moans, her need to find reprieve from the heat between her legs getting the best of her as she resorts to flat out begging. “I need you so deep in me that all I can think about is you and how deep you are inside me and how you’re the only thing I can feel! Please, baby. _Please_. Make love to me.”

“Anything for you, Nat,” he promises. “Anything, everything.”

He loosens his grip on her body and she rests her hands on his shoulders so she can lean back and sink inch by inch onto his thickness. Her lips part at the sensation of being filled and he grunts when he bottoms out, completely enveloped by her heat. They both take a moment to stay still and revel in the feeling of being one after so long. 

Natasha is the first to cave. Giving into the overwhelming urge to move, she lifts her hips up before slowly taking him into her warmth again. “Steve,” she cries out, voice cracking. “So good.”

“Missed you.” He echoes her earlier sentiment. “Been too long. Missed you so much.” She nods in agreement because that's the only response she's capable of giving at the moment. He thrusts his hips up just as hers come down and her breath gets caught in her throat when his pelvis hits her still overly sensitive nub. Her hands fall from his shoulders to rest atop his chiseled belly to help keep her upright. Their rhythm is slow and leisurely, but she feels her climax quickly rebuilding with every deep thrust. His lips find hers again and their tongues tangle, fighting for dominance.

“Come with me,” she whispers into his lips.

“You first,” he insists. “Let me feel you.”

She’s about to object, but he’s already moving, lifting her off him and gently lowering her onto the bed. He rolls her onto her stomach, and she tucks her leg close to her chest to open herself to him. Steve lies slightly on top of her, his hand clasping hers where it lays on the pillow just beside her face. Moving her hair over her shoulder, he plants kisses on her nape before slowly entering her from behind. They both gasp. It’s not the first time he’s taken her this way, but he can never get over how much tighter she is from this angle, her walls gripping his length like a vice. He knows she feels it too from the sounds that are coming from her mouth – strings of English and Russian that don’t quite make a coherent sentence.

He hits that spot within her that has her seeing stars over and over again this way. He sinks into her so slowly, repeatedly, making sure she feels every single inch of him take her. Natasha feels herself moving closer and closer to her crest. 

"Let go, Nat," he whispers. Natasha cries out, voice muffled by the pillow. Her body convulses against his as wave after wave of blinding pleasure rolls through her.

Steve lifts her chin with a finger so her face can meet his, kissing her through her climax. She’s still shaking and he’s still thrusting deeply into her, barely keeping his own release at bay. Her breath gets caught in her throat again and she nearly keels over when his other hand finds her bundle of nerves for what feels like the thousandth time in a span of only minutes. He rubs her tenderly, mindful of her tender flesh as he tries to coax another orgasm out of her.

“Steve... enough! Can’t-” Natasha shrieks as he increases the pressure of his fingers, nearly curling in on herself at the sensory overload. Every nerve in her body feels like it’s being jolted with electricity.

“Just one more, Nat,” he promises, pressing consoling kisses to her shoulder. “One more for me, please? Want you to come with me.”

Natasha doesn't know how, but he has her coming apart at seams once again. She lets out a pleasured scream as her body shakes harder and her vision fades into nothing but bright white light. Steve's hand leaves her, sinking into her twice more before going still and loudly emptying himself into her. She feels his release warm inside her, adding to her already overly heated body. He kisses her shoulder once more and pulls out. Sweat drips down the side of his face and down his chest as he rolls onto his back to catch his breath. 

“Maybe we should take more back to back missions,” she jokes after a few moments of silence that's cut only by both their heavy panting. Once she gets her breathing back to normal, she rolls over to face Steve who is still staring up at the ceiling with a dopey grin.

Steve laughs, pulls her body flush against his side, and kisses her temple. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pozhaluista, malysh. Pozhaluista! - Please, baby. Please!


End file.
